New Man
by Annonymous Ink
Summary: Rose is back in the parallel dimension once again, and after parting ways with the humanoid doctor, she decides to move on with her life. But that plan is halted the day she comes across the TARDIS once again and a new Doctor, with a new face, but no memories of her. She is convinced this man is not her doctor but she still needs his help to get back home. Doctor OC


**Yes, i realize this story is on another account, that account is also mine. This one didn't work 4 a while. Im probably gonna delete the other one due to lack of quality.**

My pencil slid down the page gracefully. "Ah yes, you're favorite model." My teacher said studying the large sheet of paper in front of me. I just nodded and smiled a little. He smiled back a very teacherly smile before going back to studying it.

"You know I still have hope someday you'll tell me what it means." He wistfully said as he walked away, half laughing. People would often ask what it meant. The strange blue box. Well, it was the TARDIS. An amazing machine that could travel through time and space. It took me across the universe and back.

But that was years ago. Almost two and a half years ago. Two years, and seven months. The first year I kept track by the week, the first six months I kept track by the day, the first few months by the hour, and the first few weeks by the second.

Though it wasn't the traveling or the excitement I missed the most. The Doctor. It was The Doctor. Who needs a time machine when you have him? I took a deep sigh as my pencil lingered on my paper, as it does when I think about him. After over two years you'd think I'd actually have gotten on with my life. Well I have, sort of. I mean I got a job, I went to college.

Unfortunately though, both revolve entirely around The Doctor. I work at Torchwood Tech. A research lab dedicated to the research of aliens and technology to both fend of attacks and make peaceful communications. I also ended up going to college. The best in London to study extra terrestrial life and outer space. It's the closest I can get to the to the doctor.

But he is long gone. All the way in another dimension. My dimension. I mean I know if my uh, "father" hadn't saved me I'd be in a null void that travels between the universes, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

I was also studying art. I was actually in art class right now. Thought even that was revolved around the doctor. I always drew aliens, and monsters, and the TARDIS. Sometimes I'd even draw the Doctor. But not very often considering he probably had a new face by now.

"Rose. Rose." My shoulder shook violently. My eyes widened as my hand flew across the paper, running over my drawing.

"Susan." I complained. It was in vain as she didn't even notice. Susan grabbed my hand and tugged me out of my seat. She ran across the room, holding a tight grip to my wrist. Everyone in class looked up from there work as I was dragged across the room. She let go of my wrist just as we reach the window.

"Look. Look!'" she shouted as she pointed out the window, hopping up and down. I looked at her in sheer confusion, as did the rest of the class, even if we were used to her eccentric personality.

"What is it?" I said as I made my way to the window. "Just look! She said pointing again. I shook my head half annoyed, half . I scanned the horizon of the city. It was the beginning of August so the leaves were just starting to turn. It was truly beautiful.

"Do you see it!" she practically squealed.

"What? What is it?" I asked, laughing slightly. By then almost the entire class had grown interest in what Susan was looking at and started crowding up against the window. I followed her finger. She was pointing to the mouth of an alley not far from here. And in the end of that alley was…

"Look, it's that ..."

I bolted out of the room without even waiting for her to finish. From behind me I heard Susan calling my name but I didn't even look back. I didn't even stop to grab my book bag, I just grabbed it and ran.

I dashed through the hallways and knocked shoulders with a student, sending papers flying. I quickly regained my speed, and eventually I was outside my collage and rushing down the sidewalks. After almost getting hit by a car, I was across the street and running up the ally.

The next thing I know I was standing in front of a big, blue police call box. I started pounding at the door, desperately yelling "Doctor! Docta!"

I slammed my fist against the door again after trying to yank the handle. "Hello? Are you in there? Hello?" I stepped away from the box, running my hand threw my hair. He's here. The Doctors' here. In this dimension, he's here. I knew he could do it, I knew he'd find me. Wait.

"The key!" I exclaimed reaching into my shirt collar to grab my necklace. Every day since I'd been stuck here I had worn the TARDIS key as a charm around my neck. A reminder of him, I guess.

I had just gotten the chain out of my shirt and was fumbling with it in my hand when I heard a voice behind me.

"May I ask what your doing with my box?" I let go of the key, still held around my neck, and spun around. Standing at the edge of the alley was a tall, slender man in a long over coat and fedora. My eyes widened. It was him, he was back. He definitely regenerated, but he was back.

I ran towards him I excitement, but slowed once I saw the lack of actual reaction on his face. He took a a few steps closer to me, but other than that, nothing. His pale green eyes showed only curiostiy, not a single trace recognition.

I stood in front of him for a second. He's not the Doctor. I mean the Doctor would pick me up and spin me. Then set me down look me in the eye and hug me again. Like he always did. So who was this man?

"Wait, who are you again?" he asked in a Northern accent. "Rose, Rose Tyler." I said, still a bit out of breath from earlier.

"But who are you?"

" I'm the Doctor?"

Note- I knew he was going to say that he loved me but it would have been better to let his voice replay that in my head


End file.
